


Movie Night

by Anonymous



Category: Animaniacs
Genre: 91 here in 2020, Accidental Knotting, Anal Sex, And horny will be horny, And they're not even human, Bets, Caught, Checkers, Cock Warming, I'm really scared to post this, Incest, Knotting, Legally they're not kids so eh, Look these guys are designed to be hella horny, M/M, No beta I am far too embarrassed, Overstimulation, Previous incest, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewords, Sibling Incest, Trans Dot Warner, Wakko is exciteable, they're like, too many tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:06:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28781712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Games lasted far too long, in some people's mind. However, a simple bet turned it into something entirely different. Now, two days later, Yakko has won and will gladly take his prize. So, how's a movie night sound? With a twist, of course.(I really like RaunchyToons' stories and it encouraged me to make one of my own so uh here)
Relationships: Wakko Warner/Yakko Warner
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32
Collections: Anonymous





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all read the summary. You saw the tags. If you leave a comment hating on this, please remember that you consented to this content which is legal. The Warners do not have the same DNA pattern (Hence, Wakko stating "I am 5% salamander" and not "We are", on top of their behavioral patterns and designs being overtaken by different animals.) and are legally 91, on top of the fact that in the country I live in, it's only illegal should they be real people.   
> If you want to know more, please see this. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Legal_status_of_fictional_pornography_depicting_minors

Checkers was a game everyone knew. From an elementary school child, to the eldest person in the world. This, obviously, included the Warners. In fact, Wakko and Yakko had been involved in what surely the longest game of checkers; two days, six hours and nine minutes. The wager? The loser had to do whatever the winner told them for a certain amount of time. How would the amount of time be decided? Well, it would be decided by the winner. No way that could go wrong, right? 

Of course, there were a few rules the pair had in place. One, no eating the pieces. Wakko had caused them to need eight copies of a checkerboard to even play. Two, no actual cheating. Three, if you can get away with it, it isn't cheating. 

Which is how they'd passed the one day mark. Then two. Ten minutes. 

Dot had gone to run her lines in their room, trying to make sure that there would be no repeats of Cutie and the Beast. She would never want to repeat it. So it left the brothers alone, in a battle they couldn't wait to end, but neither willing to give in. Because both of them knew what they'd win. 

Some may call it disgusting, some may even call it an abomination. But when one is designed to be one of the horniest creatures in existence, then locked in a tower with no one else but two others who are also designed to be the horniest creatures in existence, it ends in only one way. 

Sex. And lots of it. While Dot decided, once they were free, that she would rather participate in such acts with people whom she was not related to. Of course, Yakko and Wakko had no issues with her choice, but Yakko only gave her one rule. Be careful. He'd seen how people reacted to them, how people could hurt them. 

The same rule applied to Wakko; he could stop any time he wanted, could flirt with and date anyone he wanted, but he needed to be careful. 

But honestly, Wakko preferred this. 

"Annnd… I win!" Yakko exclaimed, placing his checker down. "Take five minutes to tantrum-"

"Nope!" Wakko grinned, tail wagging a million miles a minute, ears perked, "C'mon, c'mon-!"

"Wow, would've thought you'd be more upset buddy," Yakko laughed, getting up from the table. "I know what I want, but you need to wash up first. Bathroom."

"Fine…" Wakko whined, "But you put away the board."

"Deal."

Not more than an hour later, Wakko finished his bath. Sure, he  _ could  _ have taken longer, but he didn't want to waste time while Dot was busy. She only really asked for one thing when she decided she no longer wanted to participate in sex with them, back in the forties; she didn't want to have to see it. They could cuddle and kiss or even make out, but once dicks were out she didn't want to see it. Set off her dysphoria too much, she said. 

Neither of them were surprised when she came out as a bi-lesbian. Yes, some may say it was an oxymoron, but it made sense. She much preferred the term Lesbian, but could not deny her attraction to men, even if it took up only about five percent of her mind. He couldn't help the snicker at the thought; despite being made in 1929, not a single one of them were straight, two of them weren't cis, and they absolutely did not care about hiding it.

"What'cha laughing about?" Yakko asked, beckoning him over to the couch where he was seated with one of their many blankets. 

"Just thinkin' about our design, how crazy the artist must be because of us," Wakko mumbled, pulling his hat down just a little, his natural shyness coming up, "Where do you want me?"

"The better question would be where don't I want you," He laughed, reaching out to pick him up, setting him down on his lap, holding onto Wakko's waist. "But for now, this will do." 

"Okay?"

Yakko grinned, nuzzling Wakko gently, "Alright. Did you take care of stretching in the bath?" A soft nod, an even softer whine at the motion. "Good, good… Now, here's what we're gonna do, Wak. I'm gonna set you down on my dick," he felt the tense in Wakko's legs, trying to keep himself from getting too hard, too fast, "And you're gonna sit here, and I'm gonna watch a movie."

"Wait… what?" The confusion in his voice was expected, the raised eyebrows were also expected. What Yakko did not expect, however, was Wakko's next words, "Why can't I watch with you?"

"You can, but Dot might see. How about this, if Dot comes out, you pretend to be asleep, m'kay?"

Wakko nodded, his tail wagging at a rapid pace again. "You're gonna have to put it in," he muttered, cheeks tinting pink as he turned around. He'd been able to feel the damn tent in Yakko's pants, hoping it wasn't the baloney, and shuddered as he heard the tell-tale sound of a buckle being undone, then the zip, and he couldn't wait. Just the- cold liquid touched his hole, causing a sharp intake of breath. 

"Shh, Wak, it's alright. Just the excess."

Wakko wanted to ask just  _ how  _ Yakko got the lube open silently  _ and  _ got his cock slicked up, only to be cut off by a hand on his waist, pulling him back and onto the thick flesh. It filled him like nothing else, a craving which needed to be satisfied, almost too much on the side of maddening. 

"Fffuhhh…" Wakko moaned softly, biting his lip to keep from being too loud. He didn't want to alert Dot. He knew that their cocks were retractable, like some predatory mammals, but he wasn't quite sure that he could keep it from popping out during this… whatever it was. 

Gently, Yakko guided him into a resting position, pulling the blanket over him to maintain privacy. He didn't want Dot to get suspicious about why Wakko had 'fallen asleep' on his lap without a blanket. 

"You okay?" Yakko asked, holding him back against his chest. "I'm going to turn on the TV. You can orgasm as many times as you want, and remember, you can always safe word. Do you remember our safe word?" 

Wakko nodded, looking at the TV. He'd only ever needed their safeword, Titicaca, a few times outside of their song about the location. That'd been the inspiration behind changing it. Before, Seizing was the word, inspired by the self awareness that they were  _ made  _ of ink, which seized. But so does Wakko. So that couldn't stay. 

"Good. I love you, Wak." Yakko said, kissing Wakko's cheek gently. "Now for the movie." 

* * *

Wakko had no idea what movie Yakko was watching anymore, he could barely think past the feeling of being  _ full.  _ It was almost a comfort, not having to do anything except just sit there. 

"You good?" Yakko asked as the movie came to a climax, barely able to be heard over the yelling of the characters. 

"M… mnnhnm.." Wakko nodded, relaxing just a little. He'd been holding himself back, not wanting to come without him. He didn't want to get overwhelmed either, like he'd done in the past. Finished too early and couldn't take what Yakko had to give him. 

Then, the door opened. Wakko tensed up like he never had before, and suddenly he wasn't so okay. Yakko moaned, shaking and biting into Wakko's shoulder. 

"Good morning," Dot yawned, her footsteps light as she walked over. Without a moment's hesitation, Wakko took his roll. Asleep. "What'cha watching?" 

"Oh, just some non-descript movie I can watch without making this a crossover." Yakko said curtly, playing it off like the actor he was. 

"Fun. What's up with Wakko? Sugar crash?" Dot laughed, and Wakko wanted to whimper. It wasn't his fault his hypoglycemia meant he had more frequent sugar crashes. A soothing, gentle hand stroked over his head, gliding under the hat with ease. Moving to scratch at  _ just  _ the right place under his chin so he near instantly relaxed. 

"Actually, he ate most of the popcorn. A scene in the movie upset him, he curled up, then fell asleep, and this was way which caused the least amount of pain." 

"Aww, poor baby. I'll try to be quiet until I go see Babs and the other girls." 

"Thanks, Dot. Gonna stay and watch over us until then?"

_ Did Yakko… Get bigger? Does he like the idea of Dottie watching us…?/  _ Wakko pondered, his tail beginning to wag on it's own. Which, inevitably, caused him to tense up again as the sensitive body part rubbed against the other's torso. 

"Nah, just gonna grab some food. Actually, yeah, why wait?" Dot, luckily, changed her mind and headed straight for the water tower door, "Babs will have food. Have fun! Don't wake him up!" 

"Bye, sis!" Yakko called to her, his voice teetering on too tense.

One… two... creek… slam! 

"Jeezus," Yakko said, bucking his hips lightly, "fuck, Wak- relax! Or I'm g-gon-"

"Yakko," Wakko interrupted, shaking, "Are you knotting?" 

He didn't need to say it. He could feel the knot swelling up inside him, only without the rush of warmth he was used to. This had only happened once before, back before they were free, though he barely remembered it. A flood of arousal caused their knots to swell without finishing, actually ruining the orgasm and preventing them from doing so until it went away.

A few moments passed, and Wakko felt his brother reach around his body, feeling over his crotch. A loud whine at the sharp, near overwhelming feeling, and Yakko soon discovered just what had caused Dot to leave so quickly. At some point, Yakko assumed at the beginning of the knotting process or directly before, Wakko's overly sensitive body reacted… by causing him to come, staining the blanket. 

"Well, dang," Yakko laughed, Wakko completely going limp again. Unfocused eyes, shaking lightly, excessive sweating, pale and clammy skin… "hey, hey, you good?" 

Wakko didn't verbally respond, shaking his head. He tried to reach out for the still half full bowl of popcorn, his stomach rumbling. He needed food, the rush of hormones causing his blood sugar to drop. He couldn't move too much, the pressure from Yakko's knot becoming shy of  _ too much _ at the slightest shift. 

"Oh, I get it. Go on, eat up," Yakko smiled, handing him the popcorn container. "But while you eat… you up for one more movie?" 


End file.
